bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Valtander
Valtander is a vile and sadistic Vasto Lorde turn Arrancar. His pension for brutal tactics and overwhelming strategy, as a Vasto Lorde, put him at the forefront of a small contingency of Adjuchas class Menos Grande. After staging many assaults on the Human world from his base of operations deep within the waste of Hueco Mundo he grows board with his limited power and devoured all but his most loyal members, the surge of power changed him and he evolved past Vasto Lorde. 'Appearance' Valtander is of average height, standing at roughly 5’8” tall, and is modestly built, weighing in at roughly 160 lbs with little muscle showing (most of the tone is in his torso and his upper limbs, which are covered). Bodily appearances show for white skin, black hair, and a couple scars. His hands are notably rough and somewhat bulky, indicating a lack of finesse in his character, though it also shows for his ability to exert force when needed. Valtander’s hollow mask remant resembles a human skull and covers most of the left side of his face, giving his eye a distinct yellow appearance of a hollow’s eye. His Arrancar uniform consists of an open flowing jacket, a v-collar shirt, and the usual hakama, sash, & black socks, the only exception being the white-strapped sandals. His hollow hole, while placed in his left oblique, is covered by his shirt. One or two unusual features about Valtander’s clothing is his backwards white colonial hat, keeping his hair orderly, and the black cloth serving as an eyepatch; he is blind in his right eye. 'Personality' Mellow and calm would best describe Valtander; keeping an air of cool about him (much less the toxicity of his smoke), Valtander usually shows a demeanor that has no room for nonsense, intent on listening and getting things done in an efficient and timely manner without participating in any small talk. He is often prone to dabbling in toxic substances for a quick ‘high’, but his concentration is undisturbed when he’s feeling good; sometimes it helps him keep his cool when times are stressful. Like a good worker, Valtander will follow orders with minimal questioning, but he will refuse to follow an order or commit a deed if he thinks it conflicts with the status quo, be it his own or his superiors. Along this sense of duty, Valtander also has a grim but true sense of justice; he will not kill for simple pleasure or the pleasure of others, only if he thinks violence has been engaged for a wrong reason, such as divine authority or conflict of interest. He believes killing is of the natural order, and will not unsheathe his sword unless it is to defend himself or someone else who doesn’t deserve it. In the case of war, he will try to avoid casualties, but will side with those he thinks are friends and be a defensive player against enemies, striking only when the time is right. 'History' Valtander was born in France to a moderate citizen of Spain and a commoner from France, accounting for his mixed lineage. Abandoned at birth, poverty was his worst enemy, aside from those who he was competing with in order to survive. He grew up quickly, taking work when he was still a young boy, working as hard as he could just so he could have a meal at the end of the day, making his home wherever he felt comfortable enough to sleep; sometimes he went without sleep for days. He lived a life of poverty, all the way until he was a young adult, stealing what he needed and then some (mostly tobacco to account for his horrid smell) in order to make the days not hurt so much, but his inevitable demise came all too soon. One day an outbreak of Spanish Influenza struck Valtander, wreaking havoc on his weakened immune system and killing him once he took his final bout of sleep. He awoke as a ghost, having a chain attached to his chest, and began to wander the land in search of a way to find eternal rest. Valtander never found solace, and unable to interact with anyone, his despair eventually degraded him into a hollow, driving him mad and his hunger driving him to eat any other souls that wandered in his midst. He was like this for the greater part of a century, mustering up the strength to gain back a twisted sense of consciousness, and making his way to the hollow wastelands of Las Dias. There, Valtander’s hunger grew and grew over centuries until eating human souls weren’t enough, moving onto shinigami and then eventually other hollows, anything he could wrap his black hole of a mouth around. His accumulation of hollows eventually morphed him into a Vasto Lord, his newfound power great enough to strike fear into more shinigami. One particular bout with a group of shinigami ended in a bloody mess, Valtander surviving the encounter with grievous injuries that included the loss of his right eye, accounting for his blindness. Since his mask was mortally damaged, Valtander took one mighty grab and ripped the bony plate off, turning him into a human-like ghost once again with a fragment of his mask remaining; fortunately the transformation had healed most of his injuries, but his eye was gone. In preparing for his new life, Valtander took from one of the shinigami the sheath from his zanpakutō, knowing that the sheath was more powerful than the blade. He also took a strip of cloth from the tattered shihakusho and turned it into a strap eyepatch to cover his blind eye. Valtander then returned to Hueco Mundo, the reiatsu in the air, forming his zanpakutō and an appropriate clothing set, heading for the only place rumored to house others like him: Las Noches. 'Powers and Abilities' Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Master Swordsmanship: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Valtander can use his sword in cunning and unique ways Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Valtander is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. Enhanced Hierro: Valtander’s natural skin density is so great that it is speculated that opponents of low Captain raking would have trouble cutting through it. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Valtander has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, Valtander’s greatest strength lies in his regenerative power, able to re-grow lost limbs if the need arises. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high, being a Vastor Lorde before his final evolution his Spiritual Prowess is advanced even amongst other Arrancar Sonído Master: '''Valtander show tremendous skill while preforming the Sonído, it is as if he teleports appearing solidly instead of in a shimmering blur. '''Enhanced Strength: Valtander's physical strenght is so vast that he has been seen to level building sized structures with just hand to hand combat Kido/Cero Expert: Valtander is capable of using Kido upward the eighty mark without incantation and still garner devastating results. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Valtander has shown impressive skill with it. From a single observation his opponent, Valtander can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is Enhanced Speed: One of the Quickest Arrancar around, one would not profit from turning their back on this Hollow. Has been known to overtake other Arrancar using sonido with just his bare speed. 'Zanpakuto ' Apocalipsis (Apocalypse) : Apocalipsis's sealed form resembles a large double edged ceremonial sword with a golden hilt and guard. It has no sheath or scabbard, instead fitting neatly into a slot in the back of his armor. ' Resurreción': Triggered by the release command, "End the world, Apocalipsis." Valtander's Resurreción is initiated by him stabbing Apocalipsis into the ground. As he does so, the sky turns an apocalyptic red and dark purple lightening strikes the blade, engulfing Valtander. As the lightening dissipates and the sky returns to its normal color, Valtander is now airborne due to large, demonic wings growing out of his back. And gains a dark purple helm with large red horns. The rest of Valtander's armor is now more intricate and also dark purple. He has various weapons protruding at an angle from his back. His sword is twice as large in this state, and its handle is now wrapped in a purple cloth. He also now has a golden shield in the shape of a dragon's skull. *'Resurreción Special Ability: Cuatro Jinetes: '''While in his Resurreción, Valtander has access to four additional abilities. **'Pestilencia': This technique is activated from his shield. The shield emits a breath of lightening that disrupts the target's nervous system, causing temporary seizures. **'Guerra': This technique fires a massive Lightening Gran Rey Cero in the shape of a dragon from his sword. Upon impact it expands into a sphere of purple light, leaving a crater in it's wake. **'Hambre': This ability allows Valtander to slowly siphon off his enemy's spiritual pressure the more they try to use it. **'Muerte''': Valtander's ultimate ability. This attack causes a bolt of lightening to hit both Valtander and his opponent, doing equal damage to both. The lightening only stops when Valtander ends his Resurreción.